Worldwide
by InTheDark34
Summary: Both Dolph and Zack miss each other as they travel across the country with their respective brands of RAW & Smackdown. Song-fic *SLASH* Dolph/Zack. Changed lyrics to fit the story. Edit: Corrected some grammar/spelling mistakes :


**Title**: Worldwide

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Established Dolph/Zack

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE, the people mentioned, or the song 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,491

**Summary: **Both Dolph and Zack miss each other as they travel across the country with their respective brands of RAW & Smackdown.

_Oooh. Ohhhh._

_Wait a minute._

_Before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice_

_I I I I never never never as far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

In a hotel room, RAW superstar Zack Ryder was packing his things to get ready to go to the next city, Los Angeles, for RAW.

As Zack packed the last item he hesitated as he picked up a framed photo of him and his lover.

'Dolph…' Zack thought sadly with a sigh, as he gazed at the picture. The picture was at a carnival for a date when they both had the day-off. The picture depicts of them with their arms around each others shoulders as they smiled from the top of a ferris wheel, with Zack holding/taking the picture.

Zack smiled sadly as he slowly put the picture in between his clothes, to protect it from damage, as he zips his bag closed.

He took out his cell phone, wrote a text, and sent it to Dolph, hoping that he wasn't disturbing his sleep due to different time zones, as he finished packing his bags to leave for the airport.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Whoaaa whoa_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you_

Dolph sighed tiredly as he tried to sleep on the king sized hotel bed. He tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot to go to sleep from a hard day of work.

Dolph and the other Smackdown wrestlers were doing a European tour for WWE; right now he is in a hotel in the city of London.

When the blond couldn't sleep he pulled out his cell phone to stare at the photo he downloaded, the same one Zack had framed. As he looked at the wallpaper the corners of his mouth went upward into a small smile, but then went down into a frown as he remembered that his lover was in a different part of the world.

'Zack…' The older man sighed sadly as he thought about him.

Dolph jumped in surprised when he received a text message. He opened it when he noticed that it was Zack, his heart beats excitedly as he read it.

Zack: Hey Dolph! Hope that I wasn't interrupting your sleep or anything; no changes here just going to the airport to go to Los Angeles for RAW. And all I wanted to say is that… I missed you Dolphin ;A;

Dolph chuckled at Zack's usage of his new nickname between them as he replied to the text.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I I I I never never never as far as away as it may seem no never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Zack was boarded and sitting in his seat of the airplane as it traveled to Los Angeles when he received a reply to his text. He flipped open his cell phone as he read the following from his lover.

Dolphin: Naw you didn't woke me up or anything. I was trying to sleep but couldn't without you sleeping by side… I miss you too Z :-( .

Zack teared up a little as he read the heartfelt text. He replied to the text as a tear fell down his face as he pressed send.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Yeahh_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only boy on my mind (baby)_

_No_

_There ain't no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Always remember_

_Boy you're mine_

Dolph flipped open his as read the message.

Zack: I wish you were here too… I love you Dolph…

Dolph wouldn't admit it but he almost cried out in happiness as he read the message, he quickly replied to it as he tried to control his emotions.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Whoaaa whoa_

Dolphin: I love you 2 :-)

Zack sighed out in relief when he read Dolph's reply. As he stared at the sunny, blue sky, which reminded him of his lover's eyes, he sent back a last reply as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Zack: Goodnight Dolphin sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite lol : )

Dolphin: Sweet dreams babe :-)

Dolph sent the message as he too finally fell asleep, the thoughts of him and his lover finally together bringing a smile on his face.

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart._

**A/N:** So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and Review please!_** Also I have made a poll in my profile, please vote if you are reading this!**_


End file.
